summoners_war_fffandomcom-20200214-history
Gargoyles
Rank: Natural Four Star Monsters. Location: Summoning Scrolls, Crystals, Events. Fire Gargoyle (TBA) Skill 1: Rock Formation: Recovers your HP by 15% and inflicts glancing on the target enemy. This attack deals no damage. Skill 2: Marble Skin: Increases your defense and decreases your chances of receiving a critical hit for 3 turns. (Reusable in 5 turns). Skill 3: Return (Passive): When attacked, you will reflect 35% of the damage dealt to you back to the attacker. Water Gargoyle (TBA) Skill 1: Rock Formation: Recovers your HP by 15% and inflicts glancing on the target enemy. This attack deals no damage. Skill 2: Marble Skin: Increases your defense and decreases your chances of receiving a critical hit for 3 turns. (Reusable in 5 turns). Skill 3: Scary Face: Inflicts a scary glare upon all enemy creatures, inflicting continuous damage for 3 turns and decreases the accuracy of harmful effects. (Reusable in 4 turns). Wind Gargoyle (TBA) Skill 1: Rock Formation: Recovers your HP by 15% and inflicts glancing on the target enemy. This attack deals no damage. Skill 2: Marble Skin: Increases your defense and decreases your chances of receiving a critical hit for 3 turns. (Reusable in 5 turns). Skill 3: Slowing Stone (Passive): Reduces the attack speed of the enemy when you're dealt damage. In addition, you have a 50% chance of decreasing their attack bar by 15% also. Effect. Light Gargoyle (TBA) Skill 1: Rock Formation: Recovers your HP by 15% and inflicts glancing on the target enemy. This attack deals no damage. Skill 2: Corrode: Sacrifices 15% of your Max HP to destroy the target enemy's MAX HP by 15%. (Reusable in 4 turns). Skill 3: Martyr (Passive): Takes all damage that would be inflicted to all allies and reduces the damage dealt by 30%. (Automatic Effect). Dark Gargoyle (TBA) Skill 1: Rock Formation: Recovers your HP by 15% and inflicts glancing on the target enemy. This attack deals no damage. Skill 2: Marble Skin: Increases your defense and decreases your chances of receiving a critical hit for 3 turns. (Reusable in 5 turns). Skill 3: Abyss Portal: Revives the fallen ally by sacrificing 25% of your MAX HP and recovers their HP by 25%. Furthermore, you will Defend the fallen ally for 2 turns. (Reusable in 7 turns). Reviews * The skill Defend will not aid the Light Gargoyle's Martyr skill. Instead, the Light Gargoyle will still be dealt the damage the other allies receive. However, when attacked directly, the Defend ability will take affect. * Fire Gargoyle: 7/10 * Water Gargoyle: 8.5/10 * Wind Gargoyle: 6.5/10 * Light Gargoyle: 9.5/10 * Dark Gargoyle: 8.5/10 Fire Gargoyle Uses: Arena, TOA (Against Water Units and Bosses). Water Gargoyle Uses: Dungeons, TOA, Arena. Water Gargoyle Unstoppable Team Requires:3-5 Water Gargoyles, Leader Skill Unit, Healer. 'All three gargoyles must have high HP, Speed and must be on violent on tanky runes. ' Inflicts continuous damage to all enemies with the gargoyles and watch as they die whilst you recover your HP with the first skill and defend with the second. This team can defeat Dragons B10 easily, Giants B10 easily and can aid in TOA stages, and also Arena Defenses.